


신의 목소리를 듣고 싶어서

by Heyjinism



Category: 3월의 라이온, ３月のライオン | March Comes in Like A Lion (Manga)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	신의 목소리를 듣고 싶어서

물가의 돌들은 저마다의 이야기를 품고 있다. 큰 돌, 작은 돌, 바스라진 모래알까지. 처음 만났을 때 생각했다. 단단하고 날카로운 돌과 같구나. 그 애는 잔뜩 어깨를 움츠린 채 쇼기 회관 앞에서 누군가를 기다리고 있었다. 그가 코다 씨의 내제자라는 것도, 그의 아버지가 장려회 출신으로 한때 코다 씨의 라이벌이자 친구였다는 것도, 나중에야 알았다.

"장려회 대국의 기보라니. 무슨 변덕인지 모르겠군."

장려회든, 백화점 옥상의 어린이 대회든, 상관없었다. 코다 씨가 재미있는 아이를 데려왔다고 생각한 것도 그 무렵이었다. 상처 입을 텐데. 소야는 중얼거렸다. 아니, 선한 얼굴을 하고 있지만, 코다 씨도 승부사였다. 그가 모를 리 없었다. 저 날카롭고 단단한 아이가, 자신의 아이들을 부서뜨리고 말 수도 있다는 것을. 

코다 씨의 아들은 존재감이 없는, 평범하고 얌전한 아이였다. 딸 쪽은, 기사가 될 수 있을 만큼 총명하고 날카롭게 빛나는 아이였다. 오만하고 부서지기 쉬운 성정이라도 잘 다스리면 좋은 여류기사가 될 거라고 생각했는데. 코다 씨는 엄격한 스승이었고, 그 그릇이 되지 않는 자를 제자로 인정하지 않았다. 설령 자신의 자식이라도. 

그 애는, 키리야마 레이는, 거칠게 짓밟히고 부서져 날카롭게 쪽이 난 돌덩어리였다. 하지만 그저 크기만 했을 뿐이라면 그 자리에 올 수 없었다. 단단하고 빛나는 것을 품고 있지 않으면 거기서 더, 계단을 밟아 올라갈 수 없다. 보석을 품은 돌들이, 서로 맞부딪쳐 뒹굴며 그 안의 보석을 드러내는 것. 

장려회는 바로 그런 곳이었다. 

그리고 그 아이, 키리야마 레이에게는 분명히, 그것이 있었다. 

 

조금씩 키가 자라는 것을 보았다. 그 애는, 알지 못했겠지만. 

너무나 일찍 정점을 보았기 때문일까. 때로는 모든 것이 한없이 느리고, 그 자리에 멈추어 선 듯이 느껴질 때도 있었다. 그런 감각에 젖어들 즈음마다, 소야는 도쿄에 갈 일이 생기곤 했다. 인증서에 서명을 하고, 인터뷰를 하고, 특별대국실에서 대국을 하고. 가끔은 진구지 회장이 소개해 준 의사나 심리치료사를 만나기도 했다. 그때마다, 소야는 그 아이가 자란 것을 보았다. 키가 자라고, 입매가 어른스러워져 갔다. 소년에서 남자가 되어가는 그 찰나의 순간을, 아끼듯이 바라보았다. 꽃이 피는 것을 지켜보듯이, 숨을 죽이면서. 

점점 더, 귀가 들리지 않는 시간이 길어져갔다. 

문득, 그 아이의 목소리를 들어 본 적이 없다는 것을 깨달았다.

아아, 하느님. 

소리가 들리지 않는 것이, 크게 불편하진 않았다. 늘 안 들리는 것도 아니고. 그저 머릿속의 장기말 부딪치는 소리를 이정표삼아, 우주같은 장기판 위에 별자리를 수놓듯 말을 놓아나가면 되었다. 성도를 보고 길을 찾듯이, 수를 주고 받으며 앞으로 나아가다 보면 어느새 한 번의 전쟁이 또다시 끝나 있었다. 별무리 속에서 길을 잃지 않기 위해, 자신의 안에 확고한 나침반 하나를 새겨놓는 것만으로 충분하다고 생각했다.

하지만 아주 가끔, 생각했다.

그 애의 목소리가 궁금하다고. 

 

눈부시게 빠르진 않았지만 한 걸음 한 걸음을 묵직하게 떼며 걸어올라왔다. 아주 조금, 주저하는 마음이 느껴질 때도 있었지만. 그때마다 그 애의 날카롭고 연약한 날붙이는 떨어져나가고, 안쪽에 품고 있던 반짝이는 보석이 윤곽을 드러내곤 했다. 앞으로 걸어갔다가, 다시 뒤로 물러서면서도, 그는 조금씩 확실하게 앞을 향해 나아가고 있었다. 

"기념 대국입니까."

조금은 기대하고 있었다. 기다리고 있었다. 지난 해에 이미 이 자리까지 올라올 줄 알았는데. 그때는 스스로에게서 답을 찾던 중이었는지, 좋은 수를 보여주지 못했다. 

무엇이 그를 자라게 했을까. 무엇이 그를 조금 더, 앞으로 나아가게 했을까. 

몸부림을 치고 싶을 만큼 부러워졌다. 

정점에 선다는 것은, 더는 자신을 앞으로 끌고 나갈 무언가가 사라진다는 뜻이다. 그저 신을 향해 구도하듯, 앞으로 걸어갈 뿐. 드문드문 자신 앞에 놓인 문을 찾아서, 그 문들을 열어보기 위해서. 그런 것에, 무슨 의미가 있을까. 가끔 생각한 적도 있었다. 

그 아이의 기보를 펼쳐놓았다. 거울 속의 자신이, 왼손으로 말을 잡고 둔 것인 양 익숙했다. 

 

 

한 분야를 파고든다는 것은, 신을 찾아 가는 일과 비슷하다고...... 예전에 인터뷰를 했던 작가가 말한 적이 있었다. 쇼기 이야기를 준비하고 있다고 말했던 것 같았다. TV를 보지도, 라디오를 듣지도 않으니까, 어떤 내용인지 아직 만나보진 못했지만. 

"신의 아이라고 불리신다고 들었어요."

그녀가 인터뷰를 하다 말고, 잠시 눈을 빛내며 자신의 얼굴을 바라보던 것이 기억난다.

신의 아이. 신의 축복받은 적자. 

하지만 한 번도, 스스로를 그렇게 생각해 본 적 없다. 

자신은 그저 인간일 뿐. 

진구지 회장은, 그가 청력을 잃어가는 것을 두고 그런 말을 한 적이 있었다. 장기의 신께서, 그에게 끝없는 사유의 지평을 열어준 대신, 대가를 받아가는 것 같다고. 어쩌면 그럴지도 모른다는 생각은 잠시, 오만일지도 모르지만 해 본 적이 있었다. 귀가 들리지 않는 대신, 집중력을 온전히 쓸 수 있었으니까. 그러면서도 생각했다. 장기의 신이 받아가는, 그 대가라는 것에 대해서. 언젠가 대국을 마치고, 진구지 회장이 그와 시마다의 어깨를 끌어당기며 다시 한번 그 이야기를 했을때, 시마다는 문득 자신의 머리카락을 만져보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 글쎄, 그런 것일 지도 모르겠다. 

그렇다면 그 애는, 키리야마는 어떨까. 

하루아침에 부모님과 여동생, 온 가족이 사고로 세상을 떠나버렸다고 들었다. 고아원에 보내지기 직전에, 코다 씨가 찾아가 내제자로 받아들였다는 말을 들었다. 처음에는 미담이었고, 코다 씨의 아이들이 쇼기를 포기하면서는 뒤에서 수군거리는 이야기가 되었으며, 그 아이가 코다 씨를 꺾었을 때는 더이상 목소리를 낮출 생각도 하지 않고 수군거리던, 그 목소리들이 떠올랐다. 들리지 않는 척 했지만, 그런 가십따위 신경 쓰지 않는다는 듯 태연한 표정을 하고 있었지만, 마음 속에서는 무언가가 끓어올랐다. 왜 그랬는지도 알 수가 없었다. 하지만, 어쩐지 마음이 찢어질 듯이 욱신거렸다. 

 

 

반상 앞에 마주보았을 때, 비로소 알았다. 

기물의 모서리에 반짝이던 햇살과, 한 걸음 한 걸음 앞으로 나아가던 그 애의 심장 소리. 

들릴 리 없지만 선명히 들려오던, 맑은 물이 흘러내리는 듯한 소리. 

대국이 끝나는 것이, 살점 한 끝이 들려 올라가는 것 처럼 아프고 안타까워, 자기도 모르게 입술을 깨물었다. 반짝이는, 그 아이의 장기말이, 자신이 실수했던 그 지점으로 정확히 돌아가는 것을 바라보며, 소야 토지는 문득 그 아이의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고 싶다고 생각했다. 자신의 앞에, 인간의 육신을 입고 나타난 어린 장기의 신에게, 먼저 손을 내미는 예언자처럼 그의 빛나는 앞날을 이런 반짝이고 따스한 대국으로 축복해 줄 수 있어 다행이라고 생각했다. 

당신을 그 맑고 빛나는 물로 감싸서, 다음 세상으로 끌어올려줄 수 있어서. 

그 길을 열어주는, 소년의 손에 쥐인 날렵한 비차가 될 수 있어서. 

듣고 싶었다. 어린 신의 목소리를. 그 숨소리를. 닿고 싶었다. 어쩌면 자신을 가장 잘 이해할지도 모르는 그 소년을. 

온 힘을 다해, 그를 향해 손을 내밀고 싶은 마음을 억누르며, 소야는 문득, 세상 사람들이 염화시중의 미소라 불릴 만한 미소를 담아 말했다. 

"그런 거야."


End file.
